sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Brill
Brill is a small town in the Tirisfal Glades, like the majority of Tirisfal, it is controlled by the Forsaken. Many a newly risen Forsaken find themselves either within Brill or close to, due to the fact that mass graves are situated just north of the town and that the graveyard within the Town itself is quite large, suffice to say, new Forsaken always end up traveling past Brill one way or the other, the current Governor of the town goes by the name of "Lord Haelas Dawnshade". History Brill was once a small town within the human kingdom of Lordaeron. It was one of the earliest towns to become afflicted with the Plague of Undeath that would eventually cripple the northern lands. It was at Brill that the necromancer Kel'Thuzad, still a living man, first started his experiments with the Plague that would come to be the demise of the kingdom of Lordaeron. The success of the infestation was such that it allowed Kel'Thuzad to convince the Lich King to launch the invasion even before it was planned. The mass graveyard just outside of Brill was made to accommodate the large number of deaths Tirisfal suffered when the Plague first came. The town was investigated by Prince Arthas Menethil during his mission to uncover the source of the Plague. Following the weakening of the Lich King due to the spell cast by Illidan Stormrage, Sylvanas's rebel Forsaken were able to quickly assume control of the village, along with numerous other sites in Tirisfal Glades. Current Situation Currently, Brill serves as a major strategical position for the Forsaken within Tirisfal Glades, losing it to a third party faction would mean disaster for the Forsaken due to its direct connections with the Bulwark, Deathknell and the Capital City itself, Thus, Scourge and Scarlet Crusade attacks are more then common, though these attacks often fail, Deathguards sometimes find themselves outnumbered and slain, It was not until "Lord" Haelas Dawnshade was elected as Governor of the Town, that the Town would see a rather major change. A private library was set up in the Town's Hall of Brill, mainly concerning Magic and the History of Magic allowing newly risen Forsaken to freely learn about Magic, The weapons of the local Deathguard were enchanted by Lord Haelas Dawnshade himself for greater potential in close combat and powerful wards have been placed throughout the Town to prevent Scourge Ghouls from entering the Graveyard. Many a meeting of the House of Sylvanas under the command of Dr.Fathius Archnazg Magnark are being held in Brill, and the Town now is a hub for Haelas' Apprentices and other magic learners due to its impressive library. The majority of Brill's population consists of indeed, citizens, traders have received an assigned location where they can hold and sell their wares, the Town is -very- unforgiving in financial mistakes but can be profitable to many a trader searching "exotic" Forsaken goods. The relations Brill holds to other towns is quite simple, though it has very strong ties to Deathknell and the Undercity, it usually keeps to itself and simply ensures that Forsaken lands are not overrun by the Scourge by constantly assisting at the Bulwark and sending new Forsaken to help them in the Forsaken's battle against the Scourge and the Scarlet Crusade. Though uncommon, Alliance attacks upon the Town have also increased. Category:Villages Category:Forsaken